A walk to remember
by jeanababeana
Summary: Read to find out! grin
1. Default Chapter

Hey I decided to make a story about "A Walk to Remember" because I watched that movie several times and never got tired of it. My favorite actor is in there, Shane West!! DROOOOL haha anyways, I hope you enjoy this story! Please give reviews. No flame PLEASE! I do not throw bad reviews at anyone and I expect you to do the same. If you have a problem with my writing, just don't waste another minute clicking and writing all that bad stuff, just skip and go to a different story! As simple as that!

I am not taking credits for this story. I did not make up these characters!

---------------------------

Jamie had lots of things to think about, should she start with her poverty or with her social life at school? She was never popular; being a senior in high school she was never asked to go to dances let alone having a boyfriend. She didn't really care actually. She cared more about her father, which was the priest at a local church. Her mother had passed away giving birth to her. If she just had a job, she could help support her father and herself. She was an only child and her father gave all his attention to her. Being an only child isn't that great, many people think 'Wow you're an only child? You're so lucky! You probably get everything you want!' but it wasn't like that in her family. She never wore anything over $20 dollars and wore the same sweater everyday. As you would have guessed, her fellow students teased and mocked her for that. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear her father open the door.

"Jamie, What's wrong?" her father asked, his face filled with concern.

"Nothing at all! I'm just going out for a while." She replied.

"Don't forget your jacket! Oh, and be back by eight!" he said as she slipped out the door grabbing her jacket with her.

'Great, what am I doing out here?' she thought.

She wandered across the street and decided to stop by a coffee shop she always went to when she was feeling blue. As she opened the door, a little jingle let out from above her.

"Aww, how cute." She said to herself.

Looking around at the new faces she saw a sign in the back and went to go look at it. As she walked over to the sign she tripped over a bag. And looked over to the side to see if anyone had seen her almost fall. Then she spotted a group of people pointing and laughing at her. Just as she thought, it was the usual gang that mocked her at school. Embarrassed, she turned around and kept walking. As she reached the sign she read it and it said:

HELP WANTED!

Gourmet Coffee needs more employees! A decent pay will be given out. No experience needed! Contact 1(909) 463- 9123

"Oh my gosh!" she said

This was perfect for her, not only did she need the money but at her favorite coffee shop? She tore off the flyer and approached a cashier in the front.

"Excuse me, sir. I just saw this flyer and I was wondering when I could get a interview" she said politely.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure.. Um, I'll call the big man out. Aiight?" he replied.

"Oh, thank you." She said. She was shocked at his grammar, 'Aiight?' what was that supposed to be? Still wondering to herself, she didn't see a round man approach her.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Are you the one who wants the job?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Yes." She replied.

"Great, you start tomorrow." He said without much concern.

"But wait sir, what about my interview? You don't even know me yet!" she said shocked at this man's lack of concern.

"What's there to know about you? Your cute!" he said with a devilish grin.

Shocked at his behavior and grossed out at the same time wondering how old this man was she just stared back. She left the coffee shop with a nod.

Wow that was creepy. She thought.

As she opened the door to her house she said aloud to no one in particular "I start tomorrow. I should get some rest." And with that, she fell on her bed and fell asleep.


	2. Meeting Landon

jamie opened her eyes and found herself on the couch.

"Wh-What am I doing here?" She asked herself.

Oh yeah. She thought. She must have fallen asleep on the coach from being so tired last night.

She let out a sigh and rose from the couch. She glanced at the clock and let out a gasp.

"Crap! I'm late for my first job!" she said.

Hurrying to get ready she slowly applied some cherry red lipstick.

"Eugh. Too bright." She brushed it off and applied another color, slightly lighter than the other.

"Perfect." She said smiling to herself.

She looked through her closet and found nothing that pleased her. She went to her father's room and checked to see if her father was still sleeping. He was. She crept across the room to her mother's side where there was a beautiful peach colored table complete with beautiful shining jewels on each corner. She remembered her father had given that table to her mother when they got married. She hesitantly opened a drawer which revealed two pearl necklaces, and two pairs of diamond earrings. Both of which were her mothers. It wouldn't hurt to borrow this just for today.. she told herself. She regretfully took pair of earrings and crept across the room to hers. She settled for the usual peach colored sweater and a loose pair of jeans. Staring at her reflection through the mirror she put on a fake smile.

"Jamie! Just calm down. It'll be just fine." She told herself.

Grabbing her purse she opened the door as quietly as possible and locked the door behind her. She ran to the coffee shop because she was already late. When she stepped inside the coffee shop the familiar jingle sounded and many faces turned and looked at her. Blushing, she went to the counter and looked around for the same round man she had met earlier. When she found him, she went up to him and said, "Hello there sir. I'm Jamie Sullivan. I applied for the job yesterday?" she said.

"Oh yeah. It's you. Okay well get to work. Landon will help you get organized and show you what needs to be done." He replied.

"Um.. Landon? Who might that be? Can you show him to me?" she said.

The man glanced at her and yelled "HEY LANDON! COME OVER HERE!!" he yelled.

Seconds later, a very handsome young man approached them. He was very lean and muscular with brown spiked hair and piercing brown eyes. Covering his great abs was a casual white shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Yeah? You called?!" he said.

"Show her what to do. She's a new one." He said with a wink.

Landon glanced at Jamie and flinched. It was that girl from school. The one with that stupid sweater of hers. He felt a bang of disappointment. He was hoping the new girl would be attractive with long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Great.. He thought. Just great! I'm stuck with the loser. Her voice brought him back to reality.

"Hello. I'm Jamie Sullivan. I've seen you at school. I'm happy to be working with you."

"Uh yeah. Sure. Whatever. Follow me over here."

So! How was my chapter? Haha hope you guys like my story! Reviews please!


End file.
